Dean Buffy & a Pool Table
by SarcasticSituations
Summary: Dean comes over to Sam's apartment and finds Buffy there hanging out by herself letting off some steam after she stormed out of the night club they had been too.


Title: Dean Buffy & A Pool Table

Summary: Dean comes over to Sam's apartment and finds Buffy there hanging out by herself letting off some steam after she stormed out of the night club they had been too.

Rating: NC-17.

Notes: Go easy on me I havn't wrote a one-shot in a few months so bear with me. Hope ya like it anyways. I wrote this for my girl since shes a big Buffy/Dean fan so if it doesnt make sense. Sorry LOL!

Buffy can be so stubborn sometimes. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that person? I mean yeah alright I'm the one that got jealous earlier that some douche bag was grinding all over her when we were in that club and she told me that she tried to make him go away.

But like always. I overreact. Which ended up with her leaving me and storming out of the club and me sitting there now looking like the douche bag. I finally got the balls to get up and go back to our apartment, she wasn't there. I should've known.

Hence why I ended up here. Sammy's apartment. I new this would be the place she'd be at. She always came here when she needed to get away from me and since her and Sammy had been friends since collage she always went to him when she needed a friendly shoulder to cry on.

I noticed the music was on, the sliding door was open to let the fresh air in on the hot summers night and whoever was inside had the worst taste in music. Seriously who the fuck listens to Hanson? I use to think the one that looked like a girl was hot. That is until I found out he was a she. Can't believe Buffy likes that crap, but I put up with it cause I love her. I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked up to the door, poking my head around to look inside.

I would have smiled if I didn't feel like an ass. Sometimes Buffy looked so cute when she was doing certain things. Like for instance concentrating like she is now. Here she was, bent over the pool table Sam had placed in his front room. The pool queue in her hand and that sexy pink tongue of hers poking out as she aimed the white ball at the green ball.

'I thought you might be here.' I called out, twirling my car keys between my fingers. I watched as she looked up at me and gave me a scowl before looking back down and smashing the white ball against the green one and missing it.

You'd think being a Slayer she'd have a good aim but not when it came to things like this. I'd never say it out loud cause I know she'd smack me over the head but she really is shit at pool. It was cute how she tried though.

'I'm not talking to you!' I heard her mumble as she stood up straight and reached for the beer that she had sitting on the table. See, such a stubborn little brat sometimes. Her head tilted back as she chugged on the alcoholic beverage before letting out a slow moan which automatically made my jeans tighten. God, even watching her drink a beer turns me on.

I stood there for a few seconds and reached behind my head to scratch it 'Sammy not here?' I asked and looked back at her. She gave me one of her 'Duh, what do you think?' looks and took another swig of her drink 'I guess that's a no.' I muttered and sighed softly.

My eyes moved back to watch as she leaned down and aimed for another ball and missed it again 'See, that's your problem. Your trying to hard!' I said making her scowl and look back up at me. I walked over towards to pool table and up behind her.

'Oh right cause you know everything, don't you?' She grumbled back making me roll my eyes and reach out behind her. I thought she was going to shake me off and tell me to go to hell but as I leaned over placing my hands over hers and pressing my chest against her back I felt her realease a sigh and relax against me.

'Just relax. Take your time…' I mumbled slowly as she leaned back down making me lean over her. I aimed the ball and gripped her hand in mine as I pulled the pool queue back before smacking the white ball against the black and getting it in. I smirked to myself and turned my head, my lips brushing up against her ear ' There now, that's better isn't it?' I asked.

I didn't get a response and thought she'd be pissed off at me but instead I felt her do something different and when she shifted her hips against mine we both froze. Her from feeling my half harden cock threw my jeans and me for feeling that luscious ass of hers brushing against me. God, I wanted her. So bad. And I was gonna take it weather she wanted me to or not.

Moving my hands away from hers, I ran them up along her arms and straightened up so I could run them back down over her back before sliding them around to her stomach and under her shirt where I slid them up to cup her breasts in my hands. That's when I felt her grind back against me and dropped the pool queue from her hands 'Dean..' She breathed out, arching into my tongue while she rubbed her ass against my hard cock.

Pinching both of her nipples between my fingers I groaned as they stiffened against my fingertips making Buffy straighten up a bit and lean back against me 'Kiss me.' She commanded softly and turned her head once she had laid it back on my shoulder. At the same time I turned my head and presses my lips against hers in a hot wet kiss as my hand ran down along her stomach and into the thin boy shorts she was wearing. She immediately groaned into my mouth, snaking her tongue out and capturing mine before sucking on it hard while my fingers slid over her slick wet clit. I just wanted to take it between my lips and suck on it. But that'd come later.

Pulling her lips away from mine she breathed out as I ran my own down along her neck sucking on any part of her flesh I could find as I pinched and rubbed at her clit between my fingers. Her own hand came up to wrap around my head holding me close and hissing out when my fingers finally slid inside her with one hard thrust. Before we both new it my fingers were pounding inside her as she arched, gasped and moaned my name over the loud music that was playing. Thank god the music changed, even thought it was some soppy love song it was better than that other crap she was playing.

I felt her tense and clench in my arms and around my fingers and I new she was close, specially when she was gripping at my arm and whimpering my name asking me to make her cum and in her own words 'Pinch my wet clit, baby. Its so slick and hard for you.' That only spurred me on even more which made my fingers thrust harder inside her, curling hard against her gspot and making her cry my name out into the room.

Both of us were panting by the time I pulled my fingers out. She was about to turn around and fast me but I shook my head 'No baby. Stay like this for me.' I whispered and held her against the side of the pool table before pulling off her shirt and doing the same with mine. I threw them both on the floor and done the same with out pants as well. My boxers followed along with her panties and I let out a sigh of relief when my cock sprung free of its confines. Reaching around I grabbed her face with my hand, turning her so I could capture her lips in mine, only to groan when I felt a hand wrap around my throbbing cock and stroked it gently 'I want you inside me. Now.' Buffy mumbled against my lips before kissing them.

I could never deny my baby pleasure when she wanted it. Reaching around, I lifted her leg onto the pool table so her knee was resting ontop of it and her hands were resting on the table as well. She smirked looking over her shoulder at me as I reached over and slid my fingers over her lips 'Open up for me baby. Get them wet for me.' I whispered, sliding my fingers into her mouth. I watched as she wet them, sucked them and bit down on them for me. Her pussy was always soaking wet but I ran my fingers over it anyways. I wanted to feel it again and spread her, make her nice and wet so I could just slid right in.

And I did just that. With one thrust, I slid my cock inside of her making us both gasp at the sensation of her pussy being wrapped around me once again. I groaned and wasted no time in thrusting deep inside her as I stood up straight watching as my cock slid in and out of her at a rapid pace 'Fuckin sexy you are, did you know that?' I whispered running my hands up along that strong back of hers and around to her tits where I grasped them in my hands and pinched her already hard nipples. I groaned and closed my eyes before leaning against her and clamping my mouth down on her shoulder. I listened to her breathing, her moans and my name that escaped from her lips. It only made me harder for her which caused me to thrust faster inside of her.

'Oh god..Dean…yes, fuck yes!' She moaned out into the small apartment as I pawed at her tits and fucked her harder. She always looked so dead sexy when I fucked her pussy from behind. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head when I felt her grip onto the pool table and thrust back against me, her pussy clenching around me tightly. I new she was as close as I was and I managed to wrap my arm around her pulling her back against me, groaning when I heard the sound her pussy was making from me slamming inside of her and gripped her hair roughly in my hand.

All that was heard in the apartment was the sound of our skin slapping together out moans and the music coming from the stereo 'Fuck baby, you feel so good. I'm gonna cum so hard inside you.' I whispered into her ear as I leaned over and captured her lips in another hot passionate kiss, my tongue coming out to play with hers as my hand made its way down between her legs to play with my clit.

I new that would drag her over the edge and it did because before I new it we were both crying out in pleasure and I felt her pussy clenching tightly around my cock as I pounded it inside of her 'Fuck!' I groaned, closing my eyes feeling that tingling sensation run threw me each time I came inside of her. Both of us were breathing hard and after a second I pulled back, straightening up and let go of her hair before i ran my hands down her back.

Buffy had fallen forward onto the pool table with her eyes closed. I watched her as I ran my hands down along her back and gently massaged the strong muscles there before sliding myself from her and leaning down to brush my lips over her cheek softly 'I'm sorry about before pussycat. Its just you know I don't like seeing other guys paws all over you.' I whispered, nuzzling my nose against her cheek. I didn't get much of a reply, mostly cause she was still in a daze of satisfaction and even know I wasn't inside of her I new her pussy would still be humming. 'Forgive?' I whispered only to get a 'hmm' back.

That was good enough for me' I thought as I kissed her cheek once more and pulled back before slapping her ass playfully. I heard her yelp and giggle as I walked over to the closet and grabbed out a sheet to wrap around my waist and one to wrap Buffy in as well. I new we wouldn't be getting changed anytime soon cause there was still make up set to be had and I new Sammy wouldn't be home tonight.

Walking back over to Buffy I wrapped it around her before picking her up in my arms and walking over to the couch. I sat down and she looked up at me with a smile 'Your so good to me. Even if you do get jealous.' She said with a soft kiss before laying her head back down on my chest and smiling, making me kiss the top of her head gently.

I groaned leaning my head back when I heard the next song that came on the stereo 'Are you kidding me? Mmmbop!' I shrieked getting a slap on the chest and another giggle from Buffy.


End file.
